You Say Run: OP
by Teneani
Summary: This is something I decided to do (and totally didn't get the idea from Viridescent) after writing the ending to season one of my main story, You Say Run. Here, you'll see the openings for each big arc that I do in You Say Run.
1. Season One OP

_**God, I'm a fucking dork. Welcome to You Say Run: Openings. This is just self-serving bullshit I felt like doing after finishing chapter 9 (which you nerds won't get until two weeks from now). In this, I'll be describing how my stories openings (and maybe endings too) would play out. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **If you don't, I won't really care.**_

* * *

 **You Say Run: Opening One (Chapters 1 – 9)**

 **Song: HEROES (Ending Version) by Brian the Sun**

* * *

 _Saenai Boku To Boku Wo Kakomu Sekai De_

The scene begins with a view of Yuki Futeki's ponytail flowing in the wind towards the right, though he is facing away from the camera completely

 _Egaite Mo Tsukande Mo Mada Tookute_

Next, you get a shot of Kyoka Jirou's hair and jacks both flowing in the same direction, and she, like Yuki, is facing away from the camera completely.

As the guitar starts to come in with more force than before, you are greeted with several shots of different people on each first beat, notably, Fumikage Tokoyami is sitting in a meditative state within his room at home, which is styled in the same way as his dorm will be later on, Denki Kaminari styling his hair, and Izuku Midoriya surrounded by trash while training on Dagobah Beach with All Might's skinny form yelling at him encouragingly. Before the title card comes up with a blast of red aura.

 _Nando Chikazuite Mo_

 _Toozakatte Iku Yume De Okita_

As this part begins, you get a view of Yuki doing a set of hanging sit ups from a girder sticking out of a large trash pile at Dagobah Beach with a line of sweat trailing from his stomach to his chest before he stops, looking to his left, giving a view of Yuki looking towards Midoriya and All Might in his small form.

 _Yoake No Kehai De Michita_

 _Machi Wa Koe Wo Hisomete Iru_

The scene is swiped away, revealing another scene of Kyoka at her home, eating breakfast with her parents before getting up, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and her mother a quick hug before grabbing her bag and running out the front door, and then running down a small road towards her school.

 _Yurete Iru Boku Wa Sonzaiigu_

 _Wo Kuroyami De Sagashite Iru_

As soon as these lyrics begin, the previous scene falls away, revealing desk with multiple photos on top of each other. The top on is a photo of a child-aged Yuki being held up by his mother and father with a big smile, but his parents' faces are both blurred enough that they can't be made out. This picture is swiped away to reveal another photo, this time of Yuki, slightly older than before, and now sporting a depressed gaze.

This picture is then swiped away as well, giving a view of Yuki, once again, slightly older than the last picture and now wearing a red martial arts uniform, and he was training with a boy who had what looked like rockets embedded his forearms and legs, and the boy's face was blurred in the same way as Yuki's parents. This picture is then swiped away as well, showing an image of Yuki at about the same age as before, but now with his teeth clenched and his palm covering his eyes as tears come from them.

 _Saenai Boku To Boku Wo Kakomu Sekai de_

The last picture is swiped away, along with the last scene showing a now current-aged Yuki, now smiling and blasting red, kinetic energy from behind him as he charges to a three-pointer before breaking it in half with a punch along with Kirishima.

 _Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute_

That scene cuts to a scene of Kyoka getting attacked from behind by a one-pointer while inside of a building before Dark Shadow comes out of no where to break the machine in half. In the background, you get a small view of Katsuki Bakugo flying through the air.

 _Nani wo sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru?_

Tokoyami and Kyoka look out through the large hole one of the three-pointers had made, getting a nice view of the zero-pointer raising up to face them at eye level.

 _Nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo_

That scene cuts away to a still image of Kaminari shooting off electricity and Mina Ashido throwing globs of acid, both fighting off robots during their own entrance exam.

 _boku wa boku de shika nai kara_

Once again, you see a still image of Neito Monoma and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, both using Tetsu^4's quirk, to fight off a group of robots.

 _yume de arou to genjitsu de arou to_

 _kitto_ _koete_ _yukeru_

Suddenly, the scene shifts to a scene of Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and a cloaked figure looking at a large machine that has a large tube. Inside, the tube is holding the Nomu from the USJ attack. The scene then focusses on the cloaked figure as it gives a toothy, snarl-like grin.

 _Korondatte ii_

The scene transitions back to the scene from the beginning of this, with the scene replaying, though Yuki looks down and to his left this time, showing whatever he was looking at a kind smile.

 _Naitatte ii_

This time, Kyoka's first scene replays again, and, following the last scene, Kyoka looks upwards and to her right, showing a small smile as well.

 _Itsuka sono subete ga_

The last scene cuts to a full body view of both Yuki and Kyoka, showing that they were standing closely side-by-side and looking towards each other, both keeping their hands in their pockets.

 _Hana ni naru Kara_

The scene focusses closely, leaving only everything from the bottom of Kyoka's head to the top of Yuki's visible. Yuki's and Kyoka's smiles both widen as their eyes close and both blush, and the scene gets consumed by two black blocks for an instant, before the view zooms out from the scene, revealing that the last scene has now become a lone picture on the desk from earlier.

* * *

 _ **Yo, I'm not gonna lie, writing this fucked me up a bit. Like, as I was writing the last little bit, I could feel myself tearing up a bit. I think I'm starting to get a bit too invested in this story, guys. Either that, or I'm just sleepy, which is also very possible.**_

 _ **Whatever the case, I'll see you guys around on this thingy whenever I get done with the sports festival arch. See you then.**_


	2. Season Two OP

**_Merry Christmas everyone, I was originally going to post this on the day that You Say Run would begin uploading again, then I thought that it'd be a nice Christmas present, and then I got excited and decided to go ahead and post it now. You Say Run is not going to start posting just yet, but I felt like after over a month of inactivity, I kind of owe you guys something._**

 ** _One thing of note, however, is that starting with Chapter Ten, I'm going to adopt a new upload schedule. From now on, I'll only be uploading new chapters every other week instead of every week. Chapters 1-9 taught me just how stressful a weekly upload schedule can get, and considering how my grades are right now, I needed to make it so that this doesn't eat up my whole life. I got shit to do sometimes._**

* * *

 **You Say Run: Opening Two (Chapters 10 – ?)**

 **Song: Kyouran Hey Kids! (TV Size) – The Oral Cigarettes**

* * *

As the song begins to play, each first beat is accompanied by a still image of Todoroki in his gym clothing, who is looking to the left with a blank face and his right arm outstretched with ice forming from his palm, Midoriya in his gym clothing, who is looking towards the right with his signature pained smile and his left arm outstretched as he forms the motion of his Delaware Smash, Bakugo in his gym clothing, who is facing away from the camera with both arms down at his side with small explosions formed within the palms, and finally Yuki in his gym clothing save for the jacket, who is looking towards the camera with a smirk and both arms raised in an x shape above his head.

 **Tonight We honor the hero!**

As this lyric plays, the image of Yuki comes to life, and he quickly throws his arms down and shoots off towards the camera. The screen quickly shows all of class 1-A, 1-B, Hatsume Mei, and Hitoshi Shinsou

 **fusagu NO men ni kowasu kyouran Kids**

The scene cuts to a view of U.A. High School's main building, the image being covered by a golden filter and tilted to the right slightly.

 **uso kirai? houkai? hibi o touka shite**

The view then cuts to a view of the faculty of U.A., this time shown under a blue filter and tilted slightly to the left.

 **amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte**

The view cuts to what seem to be many of the heroes that class 1-A's students interned under, now under a red filter and tilted to left once more.

 **sosoru Flavor Flavor Flavor**

The view then cuts to All Might in his Tall Might form, then to his Small Might form, and back to his Tall Might form, though now with a bit of blood on his lip.

 **Just wanna hold your hands x3**

On the first "Just wanna hold your hands", a view of Hitoshi Shinsou appears, smiling as he is cloaked in shadow, his eyes shining blue through the darkness.

On the second, Mei Hatsume appears, also cloaked in shadow as her eye's shine green.

On the third, the entire Sento Dojo family are watching the show in the stands, followed by Endeavor doing the same on the second beat, and finally Gran Torino, watching the show on the tv in the darkness of his apartment.

 **kurutte hey kids!**

What follows is the scene from the original second opening when Midoriya busts Todoroki's ice away, though it is noticeably faster in this version.

 **shidai ni jidai wa kawatte**

The last scene then cuts to one of Kaminari surrounded by blades with his electricity enveloping the screen.

 **owaranai shousou**

The last scene shifts to one of a small red light smashing through a wall of blades in the distance with explosive force, dust from the explosive strike filling up the screen and transitioning to the next scene.

 **kurutte hey kids!**

We are then shown Jirou running towards the camera with large vines jutting out of the ground after her, her violet hair taking up the screen and transitioning to the next scene.

 **deau hazu datta anata to**

Here, we get a showing of Bakugo flying through the air to avoid Dark Shadow before the autonomous quirk takes up the screen completely, the view quickly shifting from the black to a familiar hill.

 **kurutte naita wasurenai ai o sagashite tsunagitai zutto**

 **kurutte hey kids! soredemo mirai wa hakanai ka?**

Here, you get a familiar scene of Yuki and Jirou smiling at each other from the first opening, but their smiles shift into competitive smirks as they face their body's to each other, and their clothing shifts from their casual clothing to their gym clothing. Once again, Yuki is not wearing his jacket.

 **kurutte hey kids! kudaranai ego o tobashite imi no nai kousou**

 **kurutte heiki? watashi no namae o hakanai ka?**

That scene shifts to one of Yuki and Bakugo staring each other down before charging at one another, both holding crazed smiles, and the scene shifting just before they make impact.

 **I swear I respect the hero!**

The camera now focusses on a view of the group (Yuki, Jirou, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Kaminari, Iida, and Uraraka), all of which are wearing their gym clothing, and having their right sleeve torn off. Their backs are turned to the camera, and they raise their right fists to the sky as the view is then covered by a gradient filter of blue, yellow, and red from right to left, and the title card coming up above their fists.

* * *

 ** _You Say Run returns on New Years Day._**


End file.
